It's Time
by Lemonly
Summary: Hermione and Draco decide it's time to let their peers know about their relationship.


They broke apart breathing heavily, only to have their lips crashing back together seconds later. They broke apart again.

"When are we going to tell everyone? I mean, your parents accept it, which is good. But, I really want our friends to know." Hermione said, leaning against the common room wall.

"We'll tell everyone at the match today, love. I promise. The ring you wear around your neck is my promise to you, you know that." Draco responded, trying to kiss her again.

"I have to get to my room, Draco. The girls are going to be here in five minutes. I need to be ready. I'm nowhere near that right now." Hermione giggled, pushing him away gently.

"I like you the way you are right now." Draco said, taking in her Slytherin themed undergarments.

"Please, Draco. It won't help anything if they come in and find me in this."

"Fine. But promise me you'll were this under your cute little cheerleader outfit."

"I promise."

With that, Hermione pushed away from Draco and walked into her room, purposely swinging her hips to tease him. She smirked when he groaned. A minute after she closed her door, it burst open again and Lavender and Parvati came barreling through. Hermione walked out of her bathroom in her cheerleading uniform to see her best girl friends sitting on her bed. They quickly pulled her hair up into a tight, perfect ponytail, securing it with red and gold ribbons and began work on her make-up. It was a tradition that the girls in Gryffindor started the previous year. They got muggle cheerleading outfits made for them to wear to the matches. They then spent roughly an hour getting ready before making a grand entrance in the Great Hall.

Entering the Great Hall, Hermione headed straight over to where Harry and Ron were sitting. Lavender and Parvati giggled as she was forced to sit next to Ron, seeing as her girl friends sat on either side of Harry. She rolled her eyes. There was a rumor going around that Ron was going to ask her out after the match today. She met Harry's eyes and he raised an eyebrow upon seeing her ring, the chain it was on fallen out of her top. She hurriedly hid the ring under her red under armor top.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Harry mouthed. He was the only one who knew about her and Draco's relationship. He fully supported it. Hermione was like a sister to him and he saw that Draco made her happy, and that was all that mattered. That didn't prevent him from scaring Draco shitless when he threatened to kill him if he hurt Hermione. After that, he and Draco became pretty good friends.

Hermione just smiled shyly at him and mouthed, 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

She then got up and walked over to Seamus and Dean. Harry glanced over at Malfoy, whose eyes followed her. He smiled to himself. Then smile quickly turned into a frown when he looked at the red head across from him. _How he thinks Hermione is actually going to agree to go out with him is beyond me._ He wrote on a piece of parchment and discreetly flew it over to Malfoy.

A paper air plane landed in front of Malfoy, he glanced over to where the plane came from and shot Harry a questioning look, before unfolding it. _Malfoy, Ron is planning on asking Mione out after the match today. If you guys are planning on going public soon, today would be that day._ He nodded in acknowledgement and wrote a reply, before sending it off.

_I plan on formally proposing after the match. Just keep Weasley away from her._ Harry shook his head, silently laughing to himself. He got up and walked over to where Hermione was standing, whispering something to her. She shot Ron a glare and began whispering furiously back at Harry, only to have him start laughing. Seamus and Dean laughed as Hermione quickly switched the subject from Ron to Harry laughing at her. Before she could scold him anymore, Lavender and Parvati sweep past, each grabbing one of Hermione's arms and dragging her out of the Great Hall with them.

*At The Game*

Hermione sat between Lavender and Parvati. At some point, she had started to play with the chain that held her ring. _I hate this game!_ Hermione thought as both Harry and Draco were narrowly missed by both bludgers. The two teams were tied and Harry and Draco were both going after the snitch. Harry caught it right before Draco did. Lavender and Parvati pulled Hermione onto the field, dragging her over to where Ron was standing. Harry intercepted her. She smiled gratefully at him and hugged him tightly, whispering her congratulations. Draco waved her over to him.

"I'm sorry you lost. I know how much you wanted to win this year." Hermione said as she walked over to him.

"All that matters is that today, everyone will know about us." Draco said, unfastening the chain and pulling the ring off.

"What are you doing?"

"It's time?"

By now they had everyone's attention. Ron started to angrily head over to where they stood, but was effectively stopped by Harry.

"I love you so much, Mia. More than I could ever say. And I suck with words and I know that I will eventually mess up and will keep messing up. But I hope that it will always be you I come back to when I apologize. So, I'm asking," Draco said, sinking down to one knee, "Will you become the next Mrs. Malfoy?"

"YES!" Hermione squealed. Once Draco finished slipping the ring on her finger, she jumped on him, knocking him onto his back. She kissed him sweetly.

"I love you so much Hermione." Draco whispered.

"I love you too, Draco" she responded.

"DON'T even THINK about it!" Harry said, turning to Ron.

"Whatever!" Ron explained before storming off.

Harry walked over to the happy couple and was the first of many people to congratulate them.


End file.
